


Jewellery (non explicit version)

by sleepyowlet



Series: Proverbial Branwen - Illustrations and other related art [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Digital Painting, Erotica, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Branwen Cousland and Loghain Mac Tir as seen in "Gift of the Lover - Love of the Giver".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewellery (non explicit version)




End file.
